


hot hands

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut, Summer, their AC is out :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: it's summer and it's hot.
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Kudos: 10





	hot hands

**Author's Note:**

> a small fic bc i said so. also i just got finished with all my essays for college so how else would i celebrate? also i haven't thoroughly proofread this so i apologize in advance.

“It’s so _hot_.” Judy dramatically flung herself onto the couch.

It was the hottest day of the season and of course their AC was out. They had resorted to opening all of the doors, closing all of the screens, and trying to use box fans to keep them cool. Judy’s hair was pulled up in a ponytail, but it did nothing to stop the sweat from collecting at the nape of her neck. Violet was lucky she had shorter and thinner hair, but she still had hers pulled up in a tiny ponytail. 

Violet laughed and nodded, wiping the sweat off of her brow. It was miserable. She desperately wished it was winter and they had to huddle together for warmth. They could easily bundle up with more blankets if it was cold, but they could only get so naked. While Violet would totally strip down, she doesn’t think that her neighbors would share the same sentiment. 

“Will you get me some ice water, dear?” Judy asked since Violet was already standing. Violet nodded and patted her arm on the way to the kitchen. She got both of them glasses and returned shortly after, taking a place next to Judy (from a distance -- it was too hot to be too close) and handed her the drink.

“What would I do without you, Vi?” Judy smiled her world famous smile and Violet was sure that if she wasn’t already melting, she was about to. 

“Probably die.” Violet said with a straight face until Judy slapped her lightly on the arm. They burst into a small fit of giggles. Judy’s tanned skin seemed to glisten in the lazy sunlight. Violet admired her for a second, taking in her radiant beauty. Judy caught on quickly.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Judy smirked, brown eyes mischievous. Violet feigned innocence. She took another sip of her drink focusing her eyes on the TV that they hadn’t been paying attention to.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Violet was rewarded with a small splash of water that Judy had flicked at her. Violet gasped at the sudden cool sensation, then vowed to strike back. She scooped an ice cube from her own drink and threw it down Judy’s shirt. This time it was Judy’s turn to gasp and she began trying to fish the ice out of her top. The noises she was making were not unnoticed by Violet, who began to burn with a different kind of heat.

Judy finally got the ice cube out of her top, but was left with water stains in the fabric. She looked at Violet with a faux angry glare, but was surprised when she was met with Violet’s darkened eyes. She had no time to ask questions before Violet’s mouth was on hers. She hummed into the kiss, letting Violet run her hands under her shirt. Violet felt her fevered skin underneath her fingertips, and figured that she could do without her shirt.

Violet broke the kiss to remove Judy’s shirt and Judy breathed heavily. 

“Violet.” It came out less as a question and more of a statement. “The windows.” She couldn’t form a complete sentence, not with Violet’s hands on her breasts like that. Violet broke their contact to close the curtains, but leaving the windows open for the breeze. Judy shuddered, completely unrelated to the temperature.

Violet turned around and saw Judy, standing in just shorts in their living room. Her chest was almost as red as her face, and they seemed to turn redder as Violet neared. Violet slowly pushed her down on the couch, lips trailing her fingers. Judy’s fingers curled against the couch cushions as Violet wrapped her mouth around one of Judy’s nipples. She moaned, but Violet put her hand over her mouth.

“The windows are open.” Violet’s voice was low and deep and Judy was sure she could listen to it for the rest of her life. She moaned quietly against Violet’s hand before taking Violet’s fingers into her mouth. Violet groaned against Judy’s stomach, busied with pressing kisses to her freckled skin. She glanced up from her stomach and made eye contact with Judy, who circled Violet’s fingers with her tongue. Violet pulled them out of her mouth and kissed Judy madly. Judy whimpered as Violet’s hands began to tease her nipples again.

“Violet please.” Judy whispered against her lips. Violet almost missed hearing her loud moans, the ones she knew how to draw from her lips with ease. But when Violet teased the waistband of her shorts, Judy’s body responded almost immediately, raising her hips so she would be free of the garment. 

Judy could barely catch her breath before Violet’s mouth was on her. She let out a shaky moan. Violet’s tongue worked fiercely and Judy could feel her pleasure mounting. She began to rock her hips into Violet’s face, enjoying the friction against her clit. Violet moaned and dug her fingertips deeper into the skin of Judy’s thighs. Judy tossed her head back and closed her eyes, trying to live in the feeling. She had to bite down on her own fist to quiet her cries. 

Violet’s hands traced her hot skin as she was going down on her, worshipping her body. Violet was in love with Judy. In love with all of her quirks and flaws. With the way the freckles on her face were arranged and the way her eyes lit up when she talked about something she loved. In every way Violet loved Judy. That’s what made this so much better. Words only went so far. Violet loved to show Judy just how much she loved her. Her noises were a tribute to the pleasure she was experiencing, and Violet loved nothing more than to hear it. She curled her fingers in a particularly obscene way and felt Judy’s body respond with enthusiasm.

Judy came hard around Violet’s fingers, crying out loud into the hot summer air. Loud breaths filled the air, along with the faint hum of a radio. Judy’s eyes widened as she looked at Violet, and they laughed. Violet silently prayed that their neighbors hadn’t heard them. It would make the annual summer cookout quite awkward. Violet laid her head against Judy’s bare chest, head rising and falling along with Judy’s breathing. Judy’s arms wrapped around her, rubbing her back, steadily slipping lower and lower. 

“You know,” Judy said, causing Violet to press her chin on Judy’s sternum. “I really need a shower now.” 

Violet hummed and pressed her cheek back to Judy’s chest. She did not want to get up, too hot to move. She felt Judy’s laughs deep in her chest. It was such a wonderful sound. Judy grabbed Violet’s ponytail and tugged lightly. Violet looked up once more. 

“I’m asking you to join me.”

Violet’s ears perked up at that. She immediately got up and held out her hand to help Judy up. Judy took her hand and brushed past her as Violet held out her arm for Judy to go first. Judy giggled as Violet’s eyes trained on her as she walked with her to the bathroom. 

Maybe this heat wave wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @judysbernly <3


End file.
